A brief respite
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Nice somehow goes on a date with Art
1. Chapter 1

The job was not worth 10.000 yen. That was the thought that went through Nice's head as he hid behind a locker inside an all girls high school locker-room.

Nice had decided to take on a simple job: find a girls missing panties. Yes it was ridiculous and he probably should have just waited for another job to come up, but he needed that last 10.000 yen now because he couldn't keep holding off repaying Art. It had been almost a month now, and he only had a couple of days before Art added interest...

Nice flinched when he heard footsteps nearing where he was hiding, so he quickly slid under a bench. "Crap." Nice mumbled under his breath. He took too long to find the locker and now he was stuck until they all left out.

_Who burrows someone else's underwear anyway!? It made no sense!_

Ten minutes passed and it still didn't seem like the girls were leaving anytime soon, so Nice decided to initiate plan M: mice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy mice and tossed it from under the bench. Within seconds the girls scattered out of the locker-room screaming.

Nice rolled from under the bench and went back to searching for the locker the girl told him about. It didn't take long for him to find it that time, he retrieved the 'item' then put it in his pocket and sighed.

Now that _that _was finally over, he just had to get out of there without getting caught. There were no windows so he would have to go out the door. Nice walked up to the door and peaked out of the crack, fortunately no one was there.

Nice smiled, all he had to do now was get back.

XXX

After talking to the client and getting his money, Nice proceeded to look for Art, so he headed towards the station, however he just so happened to run into him on the way there.

"Art!" Nice called, trying to get the superintendent's attention. Art turned around upon hearing his name being called. His lips upturned into a small smile when he saw who was calling him.

"Nice... Did you need something." Art asked.

Nice shook his head. "No I wanted to give you this." Nice reached into his pocket and pulled out 30.000 yen. Art tilted his head confused, then it dawned on him and he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Art hummed, then accepted the money. "Nice, are you busy?" He asked. Nice scratched at one of his band aids. "Wanna get something to eat." Art asked.

Nice didn't expect the sudden chance to eat out with Art, but there was no reason for him to say no. "Sure, yeah." Nice said. Following Art.

XXX

Maybe he should have realized when he agreed to go eat with Art it meant sweets, sweets and more sweets. Nice personally however didn't have a problem with sweets, plus as long as Art was enjoying himself that was all that mattered, but at times it could get a little... overwhelming

"A -Art..." Nice started, a slight worried look on his face.

Art ate another slice of cheese cake then looked up at Nice. "Hm?"

"Aren't you... well full?" Nice asked. He had lost count how much cakes muffins and cookies he had saw the superintendent eat.

"No not necessarily." Art responded, then took another bite out of a muffin. Then swallowed it. A little crumb was left on the side of his cheek from the muffin, and Nice stared at it intently. He wanted to _lick_ it off.

"Nice?" Art called breaking him out of his trance. Art looked at Nice with a curious expression. "You've been staring at me pretty hard... Something on my face?"

A faint blush crept up Nice's cheek and he quickly looked away. "Your cheek." Nice mumbled his voice barely audible. Art raised an eyebrow then swiped at his cheek and made a quiet _oh_ when he felt the crumbs.

Mumbling something Nice stood up and walked around the table. He reached down and grabbed Art's muffin, then ate the rest of it, after which he grasped Art's wrist and started pulling him up, Art was able to take some money out and leave it on the table before Nice pulled him out of the chair completely.

"N- Nice!?" Art called. Trying to keep his footing as Nice pulled him along. "Nice? Where are we going?" Art asked. Feeling more than a little confused about what was going on.

"The festival." Nice simply answered, causing Art to go quiet. That's right he had forgotten that there was supposed to be a festival that day,

"Nice..." Well he had no plans that day even if that was his first day off in a while he didn't mind spending it with Nice it would well be... _nice_.

By the time they made it to the festival the sun was setting and Art seemed to be somewhat tired.

"Sorry was I too fast?" Nice apologized, stopping so that Art could catch his breath.

"...No I'm... I'm fine, I just ...need to sit down." Art said between deep breaths, kneeling over.

Nodding his head Nice went to look for a bench for Art to sit on. A minute later Nice came back with a bottle of water and led Art to a bench.

"Are you okay? Art." Nice asked feeling a little worried about his friend.

"I...didn't get much rest last night." Art admitted reluctantly.

Nice frowned. "...Somethings bothering you, isn't it, whats wrong?" He asked staring at Art. His eyes filled with worry.

Art looked away, avoiding eye-contact. "No I'm- its nothing." Art said. Really not wanting to tell Nice why he was lacking sleep.

Nice grabbed Art's shoulders forcing him to look at him. "Art I- if somethings bothering you, you can talk to me!"

Art looked up at Nice his eyes wide from shock, but soon they softened. "Nice..."

Nice sat down beside Art and they went quiet, a brief silence enveloping the two, they stared at each other both seeming as if there was something they really wanted tell the other. That is until Art awkwardly coughed and stood up.

"How about we go have a look around?" Art suggested instantly shifting the mood.

Nice then stood up as well. "Yeah." Nice agreed. He allowed Art to take the lead, which led to several stops at any stand that sold anything relatively sweet. Although at one point they stopped in front of a goldfish stand.

Art turned around and smiled at Nice. "Wanna try?" Art said, his voice taking an almost mischievous tone. "I'll pay." Art added. Although it did nothing to convince Nice, nonetheless the younger male walked over to the stand mumbling something incoherent.

Much like Art expected Nice was terrible at it. Constantly failing. On the tenth try Art finally couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

For a second Nice pouted but soon a small smile came to his face, because for that brief moment. Art truly seemed happy.

After that they left all the crowds to sit away in private.

"Nice I... Thank you, for all this, it was... fun." Art said. Although something seemed...off.

"Yeah, but I think Hajimes gonna get mad at me for not bringing her any food back." Nice said. Both of them laughed at the truth of it. Then they went silent and stared at each other, a tense silence settling between them, each waiting for the other to speak up. "Art I..."

At that moment a loud boom resounded causing Nice to clam up, but art didn't look up, no instead he continued staring at him waiting for him to continue, but Nice didn't speak up instead he moved closer to Art.

But alas another noise resounded, this time it was Art's phone...

Art blinked and Nice face flushed. Art fumbled with his phone, feeling a disoriented_. "Was he going to...no no way!" _Art thought to himself, trying to throw away any thought of Nice trying to make a move on him as blasphemy _or simple wishful thinking_. Moving away Art answered his phone. "Yes, Murasaki?"

_Murasaki!?_

"Nice? He's with me, no he's fine his phone?" Art paused and brought the phone away from his ear. "Nice do you have your phone?" Art asked. Nice padded Himself down feeling for his phone, then shook his head no. "Mm he left it. Yes I will. Mm you to." Art hung up the phone then put it back in his pocket and turned towards Nice. "Murasaki says he's going to kill you."

Nice groaned. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Art let me stay with you." Nice suddenly said, catching Art off guard.

"Eh? Well ...I- I don't mind..." Art mumbled. Avoiding eye contact. Art abruptly stood up then smiled down at Nice and held out his hand. "Let's go home."

A faint blush crept up Nice's cheek and he reached out and grabbed ahold of Art's hand.

The two of them left the festival and silently walked together, pausing when they reached the intersection.

"So what do you say Nice?" Art asked again.

Nice looked at Art and odd sparkle to his eyes. He then took a step forward and headed towards the direction of Art's apartment. Art chuckled then followed Nice. It would be okay, for that brief moment Art would allow himself to relax and enjoy Nice's company, for now at least.

END


	2. Chapter 2

"Here."

Nice held out a gift wrapped box towards Art. Whom raised an eyebrow and took the parcel in his hands.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas." Nice mumbled. Averting his eyes and looking away while scratching at one of his band-aids.

Art smiled. "Merry Christmas."

The two looked at each other seemingly waiting for the other to say something until an awkward cough was heard.

They both turned to look and see Murasaki standing there.

"M...Murasaki!?" Art stuttered. His face flushed from embarrassment. Although he wasn't quite sure why he felt flustered. It wasn't like they were doing anything.

"...Can I talk to you?" Murasaki said then grabbed Nice and pulled him away. He checked to make sure Art didn't follow then stared at Nice with serious look on his face. "Did you confess?"

Nice blushed. "N-No..."

"Nice..."

"I know...But."

Murasaki rolled his eyes "No buts. I feel sorry for interrupting you two now." He then turned around and started to walk away. "You're not allowed back home until you confess."

"Huh wait what? Murasaki!" Nice called. However he was already gone.

Nice turned around and started to head back towards Art as he tried to come up with some form of plan. He couldn't just simply go up to Art and say 'hey I like you' and call it a day.

Nice saw Art leaning against his car; looking up at the sky with a melancholy look on his face, and couldn't help but stare. Art really was quite beautiful. Nice then realized while he was standing there admiring him, he was making Art wait.

Nice took a deep breath and walked over towards Art. It was all or nothing go big or go home!

...Well technically he couldn't go home but still!

Art saw Nice and smiled. Whom found all his bravery fleet away at the sight of Art's smile. Wondering if he would still be able to see that smile if he confessed and got rejected.

Would Art even still want to be around me?

"Nice are you busy?" Art asked.

Busy? Nice pondered the question. In a way yes he was busy, busy trying to confess his feelings without sounding like a complete idiot.

"No I'm free."

"Mind keeping me company for the rest of the day? I don't really know what to do in my free time."

"N-No problem!"

However Nice didn't know that meant they would be spending time alone in Art's apartment.

Art took off his tie and looked at Nice guiltily. "Feel free to leave whenever. I wouldn't want to trouble you." Art said, then left into his bathroom.

Nice shrugged it off and sat down. He didn't really care to leave. He genuinely had nothing better to do. They didn't do jobs on the holidays so work was out of the question, but even if he could work he felt like he probably wouldn't anyway.

Nice sighed. More importantly, what was he to do about Art? Whom seemed to either not see him in such a way or was really clueless. Nice couldn't tell. However he did know that now would be the perfect time to try and confess. He wouldn't let something like what happened when they went to that festival happen again.

Meanwhile inside of the shower Art's thoughts weren't too far off from Nice's.

As the water from the shower fell down his back Art started to think about what he should do with Nice. He brought him home but was still unsure what exactly he should do.

Flirting wasn't something Nice picked up on particularly well and he couldn't exactly outright tell him.

Art sighed. This was troublesome.

XXX

Art came out the shower and Nice watched as he walked over towards the couch and sat down beside him.

Nice yawned. Catching Art's attention. Art looked at Nice with a panicked look in his eyes, and Nice looked back at him confused.

"Uh, you can go home if you're tired." Art asked.

Nice shook his head. He actually wasn't tired and not to mention he couldn't even go home if he wanted to.

Nice fell sideways letting his head fall on Art's lap and sighed. Doing things like lying on his lap felt so normal to Nice so why couldn't he do something as simple as saying three simple words.

Meanwhile Art's brain seemed to fry momentarily. Nice laying on his lap wasn't exactly uncommon but it wasn't an everyday occurrence either. It especially wasn't something they've done recently.

Art held his hands up awkwardly as Nice turned and looked up at him. Art found himself thinking that Nice was really cute lying in his lap, and before he knew it his mouth was opening and words were coming out.

"I love you." They both said.

Nice stared at Art with a shocked look on his face and Art stared back with equal disbelief. Had they really just heard what they thought they did.

"Um." Art started. Attempting to break the awkward silence.

Nice reached his hand up and touched Art's cheek. Art then held his hand over Nice's.

"We're idiots huh?"

Art chuckled. "Yes..."


End file.
